Cross My Heart
by Rhett-TheBratPrince
Summary: Fluff Contest with Harmonious Wolf! Gar and Rae start their first day of kindergarten, what shall ensue?FLUFF Please Review Harmonious Wolf's and My story and vote for the one YOU think is most fluffy!


**Hello Ladies and Gentlemen of Fanfiction!**

**My friend Harmonious Wolf and I are having a fluffiest fic competition between us, so please check out both of our stories and leave a review and vote for one(or both;) )**

**Note: I got inspired for this one-shot by something my brother said to me, and one of my favorite songs called Cross My Heart by Marianas Trench.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly STILL don't own Teen Titans=/**

**Now that the legal issues have been taken care of…..Please ENJOY!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

5-year-old Raven frowned as her mother's Honda Accord pulled up to the large building that read 'Jump City Kindergarten'

Yes, today was Raven's first day of school.

Small, grubby hands clenched tightly around her little purple backpack, the girl looked up at her mother who was smiling warmly at her.

"Ready to go honey?"

Managing a small nod, the 5-year-old shakily opened the door, before carefully stepping out of the car and walking over to the passenger side door to see her mom.

"I'll come and pick you up after school ok?" receiving another nod the mother smiled widely,

"I love you!"

"I love you too" Raven quietly whispered as her mother drove off.

Nervously grabbing the straps of her backpack, she bravely ventured off, into the unknown world that is kindergarten.

"Do I have to go?" a little blonde whined.

'_Seriously' _he thought crossing his arms over his chest and pouting, '_I don't see why I have to go to school'_

The two teens up front, sighed as they pulled up to Jump City Kindergarten.

One of the teenagers turned around and gave the little boy a pointed look.

"Gar, you have to go to school, if not then you won't learn anything." The teen sighed, his black and purple hair falling into his eyes before he swept it to the side annoyed.

"But _you _don't go to school Parker! You're a mecha!" Gar yelled, flailing his arms excitedly.

"I don't go to school_ anymore_." The teen replied his tone even. "And it's a mechanic small-fry."

The little boy huffed indignantly, "I'm not short!"

"I'm sorry; I forgot, oh by the way how are the Ewoks this time of year?"

The blonde pouted, as the brunette in the passenger seat giggled.

"Not everyone can be a 6'4 Sasquatch Parker."

The blonde and brunette giggled as Parker pouted slightly.

"Har" the teen groaned, "You're supposed to be on my side."

The girl continued to giggle, before she calmed down and looked back at Gar with her sky blue eyes.

"Parker's right Gar, you have to go to school ok?" she asked, her beautiful freckled face smiling.

"Aww, I knew you cared about me." The teen grinned devilishly as he pecked the girl's cheek.

Rolling her eyes-already used to Parker's flirtatious behavior; She slapped him across the back of the head hard.

The boy winced as the older boy groaned and rubbed the injured spot.

The two teens looked back and saw the little boy still crossing his arms and pouting.

The blackette sighed, before smiling. "Tell you what," he started, hazel eyes twinkling, "Go to school and I'll let you help me work on my Camaro when you get home."

Gar's emerald eyes brightened, and a smile split his face.

"You mean it?" he asked excitedly.

The teen laughed before nodding.

In a flash the blonde was out of the car and waved excitedly as he dashed to the doors.

"Bye Parker, bye Harmony!"

The teens waved as Parker's 67' red with white racing stripes Chevy Camaro pulled away.

Parker looked at Harmony and pouted, "Why'd you hit me so hard?" Harmony giggled and kissed him on the cheek, "Better?" she asked still giggling slightly.

Parker nodded, before grinning, "You know….I think I hurt my lips too, so maybe you could-"

**SMACK! **

Gar grinned as he heard the telltale sign of Harmony once again slapping Parker.

He chuckled slightly,-glad that his baby sitters were so fun- before swinging around and skipping into the school. He whistled happily, his green backpack held tightly in one of his hands, as he skipped around the corner never noticing the person who was turning down it.

Raven sighed, smoothing out her purple dress as she looked around the halls forlornly.

She wasn't lost…oh no, she? Raven?

Please…..

Although…it would be beneficial if she found someone to point her in the right direction of her class,

Nodding to herself, the little girl wandered down the hall, not at all noticing the boy who was coming around the corner.

The two kids groaned as they sat up and rubbed their heads.

Gar recovered first and shakily stood up and looked over to apologize when his words caught in his throat.

He was pretty sure what he was seeing right now was an angel.

A girl stood before him, frowning as she attempted to smooth out the wrinkles in her purple dress.

Pale skin, ebony hair and the most beautiful indigo eyes that gar had ever seen.

The girl looked up, slightly abashed at bumping into someone when she felt her cheeks grow hot.

A little boy, no older than her; stood there pouting slightly as his blonde hair fell into his emerald eyes, scuffing the toe of his sandal clad foot on the floor as his hands went into the pockets of his beige shorts and then began to pick at his green shirt.

"Hi" the boy smiled at her.

"Hi" Raven answered shyly.

The boy picked up his backpack and handed the girl hers, for once thankful that Parker decided to teach him how to be a gentlemen.

"Are you an angel?" the blonde asked quietly.

"A what?" the girl asked giggling slightly.

"An angel! I heard they're the most beautiful things in the galaxy!" the little boy exclaimed excitedly.

Raven blushed, shaking her head. "No, I'm Raven." She answered smiling at him.

"I'm Gar!"

They both smiled before Raven remembered,

"Um….you wouldn't happen to know where the classroom is would you?" she asked shyly, looking up at Gar through her eyelashes.

Nodding the boy grabbed her hand and began to animatedly talk about his friends Parker and Har.

The little girl was blushing as she nodded along, unable to get over the flips her stomach was making when he held her hand.

In no time at all they were sitting on the colorful rug that their teacher had, as they were being told a story.

Both Raven and Gar stared transfixed, as their teacher got to a part where the brave knight was battling a ferocious dragon when-

The bell rang.

The other kids dashed out of the room in frenzy, Raven and Gar looked at each other and smiled as they casually walked out to the playground.

They both happily swung on the swings before Gar jumped off and looked over his shoulder.

"I'm gonna get some water, I'll be back kay?" she nodded and the blonde smiled as he ran off towards the drinking fountain.

No sooner had the boy left had someone pushed Raven out of her swing.

"Ow!" she looked over and saw a silver haired boy laughing as he took her swing.

"Hey! That's MY swing!" she yelled stomping her foot.

The boy snarled.

"Not anymore Ugly!"

She frowned, "You're a poopy face!"

The boy's friends laughed as the silverette growled, getting out of the seat and pushing her down.

"What did you say you ugly witch?" he asked, as Raven cried from her skinned knee.

"Hey!"

Before the boy could even look over he was tackled to the floor by a green blur.

"Leave Raven alone NOW!" Gar growled out angrily.

The silverette smirked, "Why, she your girlfriend?"

The blonde blushed and that was all the time the boy needed as he punched Gar in the face.

Gar stumbled back and pushed the boy again, causing him to scowl before running off.

He sighed, before turning towards Raven and smiling softly at her.

"Hey, it's ok those meanies are gone."

She whimpered softly before looking back up at him and frowned.

"You're hurt." She whispered sadly as she gently pressed her fingers against his already swelling eye.

Gar winced as she did so but grabbed her hand and smiled.

"S'Okay" he answered shrugging.

Before helping the girl up

"I'll always be there for you, ok Rae?"

The girl blushed, before looking up at him shyly.

"Promise?"

"Promise"

"Pinky Promise?" she asked cutely, causing him to chuckle as he wrapped his pinky around hers.

"Pinky Promise"

"Cross your heart?"

Gar smiled.

"Cross my heart and hope to die."

At the end of the day Gar smiled as a familiar 67' Camaro rolled up and just as he was about to hop in, a voice shouted.

"Gar!"

Turning around he saw a purple blob glomp him in a hug.

Blushing Raven kissed him on the cheek lightly, "Thank you."

And with that the little girl raced off to her mom's car, waving softly before hopping into the car.

Gar beaming; stepped into Parker's car, sighing dreamily much to the amusement of the two teens in the car.

"Good day?" Parker asked,

The blonde nodded enthusiastically causing Harmony to giggle as they drove off.

And many, many years later, when Gar and Raven stood at the altar, they both smiled softly when they were asked if they promise to love each other as long as they both shall live and answered softly,

"Cross my heart."

**END**

**So what did you guys think?**

**Fluffier than fluff?**

**Lol**

**Please Review and make sure to vote for the fanfiction you think is the most fluffy!**

**Spidey Out!**


End file.
